To support the advanced development of multivalent vaccine candidates for filoviruses and Lassa Fever. This contract aims to formulate a multivalent vaccine that provides protection against several pathogens, including Ebola virus, Marburg virus and Lassa Fever. It may support cGMP manufacture of a stable lyophilized vaccine formulation and preparation and submission of an IND to support eventual clinical evaluation.